


To Just Living

by DarkAngelGirl13



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aiden (Teen Wolf) Lives, Alive Aiden, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brothers, Canon Rewrite, Celebrations, F/M, Family, Fix-It, In-Laws, Living Together, Love, M/M, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 14:44:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21411901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelGirl13/pseuds/DarkAngelGirl13
Summary: Lydia, Aiden, Jackson and Ethan are having a get together in the backyard just to celebrate being able to be where they are.
Relationships: Aiden & Ethan (Teen Wolf), Aiden & Jackson Whittemore, Aiden/Lydia Martin, Ethan & Lydia Martin, Ethan/Jackson Whittemore, Lydia Martin & Jackson Whittemore
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	To Just Living

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Beaconhell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beaconhell/gifts).

> I Own Nothing
> 
> AN: This is for Beaconhell. Sometimes I can do a request, but not always so hope its what you wanted. I hope that this was plenty of romance and fluff for you along with what you were looking for.

Considering that he should have been dead more than three times now Aiden knew that life was better than should be. He'd finally gotten life figured out for the most part and managed to not screw it all up again. He couldn't help, but smile looking at Lydia who was across the yard setting up the table for the cook out she'd decided they were having. It was a great day out and for once there weren't problems to deal with pack wise. Even after this long thinking that he had a pack that didn't require manipulation, killing, and possibilitiy of his own death felt like a dream. 

It wasn't just him that had gotten that second chance, Ethan had too. Of course for six months after the last time he'd almost died Ethan had taken off on a road trip by his self. It had been hard not looking beside him and seeing his big brother for those months. He'd known that Ethan had needed it though after he was sure he was going to live. Ethan had stuck around for a month before he'd left. How on earth his brother had ended up going to London he would never know. Ethan still hadn't been sure why he'd gotten on the plan instead of taking the motorcycle across country. 

When Ethan had finally come back he hadn't been alone or single like when he'd left. Aiden had opened the front door finding his brother making out with some guy. They had talked daily by phone and weekly Skype videos, but Ethan had kept his man a secret. He had stated that he needed to figure out things on his own. The figuring out had led to bringing his boyfriend back to Beacon Hills. It was where Jackson had lived for most his life anyway and had been ready to come home. Lydia had been shocked because he was with Ethan, but not that Jackson was with a guy. She had apparently always known that Jackson was at least bi from the years they'd dated. He'd almost forgotten about Jackson, but he had been the reason the pack had shown up in Beacon Hills besides Scott.

It had been three years now though since Ethan had come back with Jackson. He had seen right off that Jackson was good for Ethan. They were almost too mushy, but Ethan always told him that he was the same with Lydia. He wouldn't give up his life for anything even knowing what he had to over come to get to the moment he was in. The cook out had another reason behind it too, it was three days since Lydia had given birth to their sons. She had wanted to do something to celebrate it since before they couldn't. He'd been in the process of helping Lydia deliever their children while there had been a battle going on outside of the house. Ethan and Jackson along with the pack had taken care of it. When it had bene over he'd been holding one of his sons while Lydia held the other. 

Jacob Conrad and Aaron Nathaniel were their names. They'd used his and Ethan's middle names to make Jacob's name. Aaron had been his dad's name and Nathaniel they had gotten from Lydia's mom's first name being Nattalie. Aiden had thought of it since the woman was wonderful even if at times she didn't want them getting into the supernatural too much. He didn't really want it either now that they had the twins. Life defiantly wasn't to just live day to day surviving. It was meant to keep living, but enjoy everything he had, which was a wife as of the year before and two wonderful boys. He also had a brother in-law since Ethan and Jackson had gotten married back at Thanksgiving. 

~EJ LA AL JE~

"You going to stand there all day or going to help us?" Jackson asked handing Aiden one of the plates he was carrying. 

"Sorry just got lost thinking." Aiden said taking the plate that was full of burgers that had just come off the grill. 

Ethan had shooed him away when he'd tried helping telling him the grill was his domain. Aiden had only shook his head knowing that Ethan liked it more. He his self prefered being in the kitchen and even baking. He had made a four layer cake for today even though it was only going to be the four of them along with the twins. It wasn't like the twins could eat any real food yet, but he figured they would have the cake gone in less than a week anyway. 

"Thinking or day dreaming about taking Lydia to bed?" Jackson asked. "Oh wait you got what like a month or so before you two can have sex again?" He teased knowing that Aiden was going to get him if he wasn't careful. "I can go in there and take Ethan to bed or him me anytime we want." 

"Keep teasing me, I'll make sure the twins keep you two from having sex." Aiden said back elbowing Jackson. 

It was nice having another brother he could pick on. He hadn't once disliked Jackson since he'd found him with Ethan at the door. He'd never do anything to hurt Ethan like he'd once done when he'd threatened Danny. He still had moments when he couldn't believe he'd done that at times to his best friend. He'd promised Ethan when he'd came back he'd never stand against what he wanted again. He'd helped Ethan pick Jackson's ring out when Ethan had proposed. It had been funny because Lydia had done the same thing with Jackson. 

"See our nephews are on our side, Aid. They love us too much to even think about not letting Jackson and I go without." Ethan said. "I had a long talk with them last night about that, which they agreed on." 

"They can't even talk how in the world did you get them to agree not to disturb you?" Aiden asked.

"Simple really, little brother. We promised them a puppy or cat when they're old enough to have one." Jackson answered for Ethan knowing that it would annoy Aiden that he was calling him little brother too. He was however Ethan's seven minute younger brother, which meant he was his younger brother too. 

Aiden sat the plate down before he took off after Jackson who had sat the plate he was holding down as well. He knew that Jackson had called him that just to get him going. "I'm going to get you for that." Aiden said.

~EJ LA AL JE~

Jackson stepped back before Aiden got too close taking Aaron from Lydia who had been bringing the twins out. He grinned knowing that Aiden wouldn't get him back if he was holding his child. He couldn't help the smile he let out watching Aiden fake growl at him before Aiden took Jacob in his arms. He'd never heard a real growl out of Aiden towards him since they'd met. Ethan had been a little worried when they first came back that Aiden might not like him. It wasn't the case at all, Aiden was like him in some ways so they got along just fine. He could tell that Aiden was good to Lydia so he hadn't even pulled the 'you hurt her I hurt you card'. He'd never gotten that from Aiden either.

"Boys no rough housing." Lydia said giving them both a look knowing they had been about to get into a wrestling match more than likely. She was going to have her hands full when the twins got older doing the same thing. "Ethan can you please get the macaroni and potato salad bowls on the table?" She asked not wanting to go back into the house. 

She was already tired, but didn't want them to start on her being up too much. The doctor had told her she could move around all she wanted. She probably wasn't supposed to be carrying both the twins at once, but she hadn't wanted to attempt to get the stroller off the back deck alone. Aiden had sat up the portable crib under an umbrella and shade tree so they wouldn't get too hot. 

"Sure, sis." Ethan said giving her a smile before he turned to Aiden sticking his tongue out at his brother. 

"Bite me," Aiden replied to his twin before wrapping his free arm around Lydia while craddling their son in his other arm. "Hi, love. You should sit and rest your feet. No arguing I can tell you're getting tired." He said kissing her nose before moving to her lips. 

Lydia smiled returning Aiden's kiss glad that she had him with her when she woke up every morning. She was thankful that Aiden hadn't died that night in Ethan's arms at the school. She was careful of their son as Aiden moved her closer to him deepening the kiss. She moaned letting her tongue slide into her husband's mouth. It was defiantly the life to live together and happy. 

~EJ LA AL JE~

"Don't squish my nephew there." Ethan said when he got back taking Jacob from his brother's arms. "Now you two can make out all you want. You and I can hang out while your parents suck face." He smiled kissing his nephew's nose sitting down beside Jackson. 

He wouldn't mind his own little family with Jackson one day in the near future. He loved his nephews, which he'd never thought he'd have until he'd come to Beacon Hills. He hadn't thought he'd ever get married either, but finding Jackson had been the best thing that could have happened. He leaned in kissing Jackson feeling happy and safe where he was at the moment. Having an actual home where he didn't have to move constantly or fight for his life was perfect. He still hadn't figured why he had gotten a plan ticket to London and the urge to go to a no name bar he'd seen in an ad. 

Jackson returned Ethan's kiss not pulling away until he needed air. It was also the same moment that Aaron decided to grab onto his nose when he'd pulled back. Jackson laughed looking at the little boy in his arms. Ethan had already asked him about starting their own family before they had even gotten married. He hadn't even considered it until he'd met Ethan. He hadn't even seen it years ago when he'd been with Lydia. It had been like Ethan was waiting on him out there in the world. 

"Hi there, you taking my nose huh? Well, I'll let you have it if I can have some kisses." Jackson said getting Aaron to giggle when he kissed his face all over. 

Lydia and Aiden seperated from their kissing that had gotten more heated than they had planned; looking at Jackson and their son. It wasn't something she'd ever thought that she'd see Jackson do. It wasn't because she hadn't brought the idea up of kids when they'd been together years ago. She had, but Jackson had been different then. She had never thought he'd be a hands on dad. The idea she had told Aiden months ago when she'd been still carrying the twins came back to her now.

"So, you two let me know in about a year if you want to have one or two of your own. I wouldn't mind helping you out, just have to wait so long before I can carry again." Lydia said letting Aiden help her into the chair. 

Ethan and Jackson both looked up at their family across the table not sure if they had heard Lydia right. Aiden grinned seeing the looks on their faces before he sat down too. He had known that his brother wanted kids. It was one reason he had told Lydia it was up to her if she wanted to do it. He wasn't going to stand in her way since he knew it would make both his brothers happy. 

"You heard her, unless you going to pull a medical miracle and one of you get pregnant." Aiden said after a moment when there was no reply. 

~EJ LA AL JE~

Ethan looked down at Jacob for a moment before looking at Aaron and Jackson. "If you don't mind, it would be nice." The idea of having his own kids had been a pipe dream until Jackson. The thought hadn't even entered his mind when he'd been with his ex. He figured it was how things were that had kept him from considering it back then. 

"We could always both donate when time comes maybe have one of each if it would work like that." Jackson said looking at Ethan with a smile thinking of the posibilities of having one that belonged to each of them maybe. 

"You have a year to come up with ideas on that, right now lets celebrate the two you're holding." Aiden said knowing that the two across from him would debate for a while on names and all that. Having the baby shower had been crazy with both of them in charge picking out what should go. He had finally called Natallie and begged her to help them because he hadn't wanted to stay another moment in the store. 

Lydia couldn't help but laugh knowing where Aiden's thinking was. Her mom had told her all about how she'd rescued Aiden. She also had the picture to show Aiden sitting in a rocking chair holding a ton of baby clothes. The only thing that had been showing was his face, the rest of him had the clothes and a few other items too. He'd also had been surrounded by two cribs, car seats, a high chair, and three different kinds of baby baths. He'd defiantly needed rescuing from the ones across the table. 

"Here is to the six of us being a family and to these two little guys for being handsome little boys." Ethan said snuggling his nephew closer to his chest before looking at his family. He'd only thought he might have Aiden in his life forever. There was so much more now that they had both found their loves.

"The four of us for finding the one we were meant to be with." Jackson added. "The two of you for making our nephews, who we might just have to kidnap at times." He said feeling the love coming from his family. It had taken years to be able to find that even if he had been told he was loved. 

"To you for pulling your head out of the sand to see who you truly are." Lydia said to Jackson giving him a smile. "Aiden for being the best husband and dad to us. I'm glad I gave you a real chance." She added taking hold of his hand. "Ethan kept you from going off the deep end until you could find your way into my heart." 

"To a wonderful wife and mother for putting up with all of us when things get rocky. You gave me more than just two sons, you gave me a home." Aiden replied kissing Lydia. Once he broke for air he looked at his two brothers and sons across the table. "You two annoy me at times, but at least I got two brothers now to watch out for me. Help with your nephews when we might need a few hours or days." He was happy to just be alive after all the times they could have all died. 

"To just be living." Lydia added before they all reached across clinking their drinks together. 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks in advanced for kudos and reviews wrote this in like three hours and posted it.


End file.
